John (The Concrete Club)
Summary John is the founder of The Concrete Club. Was the club built from boredom? From ambition? From the lack of friends? We don't know (yet). But what we do know is that John is the glue that keeps the mess of The Concrete Club together. Compelling the intentions of the club is what he does, it's debatable whether or not he has meaningful intentions but he still intents as much as an intensive intender would. Personality John tends to be quite the shouty fellow. When he's at his most demanding is when he attempts to be a good leader despite his shouty efforts not really phasing the other members. John absorbs everything in an indifferent rudimentary manner, taking in every detail and essentially lives to coexist or vanquish plights. He's a fighter, if you will. Sometimes his persistence with plights effect his actions and personality such as when Stephen disappeared and John had to deal with how he felt about that. John tries to be bigger than he already is while realistically understanding how big he actually is. Interview Q: who's your all-time favourite member of The Concrete Club? J: I'd have to say Stephen. Q: but didn't he leave? J: you said "all-time" didn't you? And he didn't leave... he just kinda disappeared. Q: okay, who's your favourite current member of The Concrete Club? J: probably Chris. George just kinda be's George and I don't think I want to call Lachie an actual member in general. Sometimes it feels like Chris knows exactly what I'm talking about when I speak to him. Q: why did you name it "The Concrete Club"? J: while I was thinking of a name I looked down to the ground and saw concrete so I was like "hey... The Concrete Club". It's basically the perfect name for a club. The fact that we hang out by a brick wall with concrete around only exemplifies the name to the nth degree. Q: in one of the interviews you guys film sometimes you stated that you have a band called "Voldemort II". Could you tell us about that? J: The band currently consists of me on vocals, keyboard, guitar, drums and everything else (because I'm the only member in the band). The term "voldemort" means "flight of death" in french. I thought it was a cool sounding term when I first heard it in my local vegan rehab centre. The band's been going on for about seven years now and there's been exactly zero releases. No albums, EPs, singles or anything. Just null and void. There hasn't even been a single live performance yet. But at some point something will come. I do write stuff here and there. Perhaps I should get the Concrete Club lads to join the band. Perhaps I should rename it to "The Concrete Club". That's a possibility I won't look down upon. Q: what's your favourite band? J: Cardiacs without a doubt. They're my main reason to live. I don't want to go on about them for too long so all I'll say is that they are cool and you should check them out. Q: if everyone in The Concrete Club (past and present) had a fight who would win? J: definitely me. Q: what do you think about The Concrete Club? J: it's a bit all-over-the-place to control sometimes but it's pretty cool to actually hang out with people. It seems like the members have good times so that's a plus I suppose. Sometimes stuff happens but I have a hefty amount of determination to besiege any and all grievances. Those are some pretty cool words. Q: do you have a message for our readers? J: JOIN THE CONCRETE CLUB TODAY TO LIVE PROPERLY! Trivia * John refuses to reveal why he wears a black jacket all the time when asked. * John once pursued acting to get into foreign films, the problem with that is nobody makes foreign films in the western world. * John once had a dream where a telephone talked in a void. Category:Characters Category:The Concrete Club